Super Dash Kick
Super Dash Kick is a special move that is shared by all forms of Vegeta currently in the game. This move varies wildly in use between characters, but each version has similarities to the others, and is filed under the same nomenclature. Vegeta will coat his foot in energy and charge forward with a kick. This move is by default bound to quarter-circle forward (236) and light, medium, or heavy attack. (For all characters with this move) All versions of this move are Air O.K. Vegeta Vegeta's version of this move is perhaps the most simply of the three. Like all versions of this move, it comes in a light, medium, and heavy variant. The light variant will travel the shortest distance, start up the quickest, and does the least damage. This attack causes a soft knockdown. Regardless of whether or not this attack is blocked, Vegeta will bounce off the opponent, putting a bit of space between him and the foe. This makes this attack somewhat safe on block. The medium variant starts up slower travels a considerable distance farther, and does more damage. This move will cause the foe to be knocked away, similar to a standing heavy attack. If this attack is blocked, Vegeta will continue to travel the full distance of the move, even through an opponent. On block, Vegeta will switch sides. The heavy variant consumes one ki meter and is different from the others. Vegeta will start to charge forward, then quickly vanish and reappear, streaking out of the opposite side of the screen. This version does the most damage and starts up fairly quickly. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Vegeta (Super Saiyan)'s version of this move is one of the cornerstones of his offense. The light variant is identical to Vegeta's version of the light Super Dash Kick. The medium variant causes Vegeta to travel a short distance, launching a series of kicks as he does. If the last hit connects, it will cause the foe to be knocked away, once again similar to a standing heavy attack. Like Vegeta's medium variant of this move, if the last hit is blocked, Vegeta will continue forward regardless, switching sides. The heavy variant consumes one ki meter starts up very quickly and does the most damage. It travels nearly the entire distance of the screen and moves very quickly. If this attack connects, the foe is launched upwards, in a similar fashion to Tien's Dodon Ray. If blocked, Vegeta once again will continue to travel the full distance of the attack. However, due to the extreme range, it is effectively impossible to punish him for having this move blocked. Vegeta (SSGSS) Vegeta Blue has, by far, the most complicated version of Super Dash Kick. It is divided into three sections (which will be dubbed simply "Start, Mid, and End for the sake of this article) which are customizable. Each section has a light, medium, and heavy variant, and can be interchanged in any order. (I.E. One could perform a medium Start, light Mid, and heavy End, or any other combination) It is possible to simply not give an input and cancel this attack between any two sections. Despite the fact the Vegeta is not touching the ground during this move, when performed on the ground this move will not count as an aerial attack. Start The light variant of the Start portion of this move travels the shortest distance and does the least damage. The medium variant travels a considerable distance farther. The heavy variant consumes one ki meter, travels quite far, has a larger hitbox, and does the most damage. Mid The light variant of the Mid portion of this move performs a singular kick before going into the End section. As such, it does the least damage, but scales the combo for fewer hits. The medium variant performs three consecutive kicks and does a considerable amount more damage. The heavy variant consumes one ki meter, does only one kick, but again does far more damage than the other two. If the End portion is delayed, it can switch sides. End The light variant of the End portion of this move kicks the foe away lightly, and allows them to recover immediately afterwards. (Unless a Vanish Attack is used!) The medium variant travels farther and causes a wall bounce. It is possible to follow up after this End attack in the corner if used directly on the ground. Like the other two versions of Super Dash Kick, this move will cause Vegeta to switch sides if blocked. If Vegeta has crossed over the foe before the End move is used, he will switch directions. The heavy variant consumes one ki meter, causes Vegeta to plant his foot on the foe and fly forward, damaging them as he does. This move also causes a wall bounce and has higher hitstun, and of course, does the most damage. Trivia Category:Techniques Category:Physical Techniques Category:Energy Technique Category:Melee Attacks Category:Special Moves Category:Techniques Used By Multiple Characters Category:Attacks With Follow-Ups Category:Air-O.K. Attacks Category:Attacks That Switch Sides Category:Movement Techniques Category:Vegeta Category:Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Category:Vegeta (SSGSS) Category:Attacks That Can Be Cancelled